


If the world was ending

by Anewhope303



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Everybody Dies, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice cream and tissues needed, Sad and Beautiful, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Everything, True Love, it’s really sad, my first fan fiction, star crossed lovers, they both die, why did I write this, written at midnight, written in thirty minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: they defeated palpatine together, but it took both of their lives to do itThis is my first work be nice please
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	If the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

“Do you feel that?” Ben nods, tears streaming down his face. 

“So this is how it ends.” Rey thinks back to all of the times death could have claimed her over the years, only for her life force to slowly drain with the effort of making sure her grandfather won’t terrorize the galaxy ever again. 

Lying there on the rocky floor of the Sith throne room, she looks over at him. Even bruised and bleeding, he’s still enchantingly beautiful. At least he’s here with her, finally freed from the dark, even if it was only for a few standard hours. She’ll die content, if not happy, if he’s the last thing she ever sees.

“Can you hold me as We go” She whispers, moving closer to him.

“Of course, cyar’ika”

She settles in his arms, snuggling close to his chest. 

He’s cool to the touch, growing colder as his soul leaves his body, she’s probably the same.

There shared heartbeat slows. Death is drawing closer. It’s time for final confessions.

“I love you.”

He drops a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too. I only wish wish we had more time.”

There breathing stops.

They join the force, hands intertwined.

Later, when her friends go looking for her, all they find is a black sweater tangled with a white tunic.

The galaxy closes the book on this era of the force.


End file.
